


Hurt

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Malik couldn't stop the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

"Tell me when something hurts and I'll make it stop for you," Malik used to say when they were kids.

Malik always kept his word and no matter what the cause was, Kadar never felt much pain for long.

Now, though, when Kadar opens his mouth to say the words-- "It hurts, Brother"-- only blood comes out of his mouth and Malik just keeps crying and every part of Kadar keeps hurting until the time comes when he feels nothing at all.


End file.
